Perfect
by kammybabyxo
Summary: Bella Swans life was perfect. She had great friends, was popular and was dating Edward Cullen. Will the perfection last though? AH one-shot


**Again this is another one shot. Its a bit similar to my life. I changed the names and ages around a bit though to make it seem more interesting. But my friend was joking with me saying how my life would make a good story so thats how I came up with the idea. So thankyou Kaylee :) not that you will ever read this lol. **

**But again I hope you like it and please review. **

**

* * *

**

I met him when we were freshmen. I mean _really_ met him. His sister was my best friend but I never said much to him and he didn't bother with me. I have known since we were little but nothing was ever said.

My story began when I was forced to a party freshmen year and it seemed we were the only sober ones. His excuse was being the designated driver and mines was it being juvenile. That was the night we became friends. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Friends? Who would have ever thought.

When starting high school you loose friends, not on purpose, but each of you find someone you have more in common with. That's what happened with me and Alice. We will always be best friends and we still hung out like nothing changed but it was no longer just us two against the world. It seemed that Edward took his sisters place as my best friend when she wasn't around. I was kind of sad about that, I didn't want my friends splitting up but they were popular and once realizing I was left out they included me in more. Soon I was popular by association and after awhile I was popular on my own. I loved every minute of it. It seemed we ditched the rules of high school and all hung out together.

We weren't talking very long before he asked me out. We didn't have cars or a license yet so we were stuck walking to dates. It was still nice though. It seemed like he was perfect. And to me he was. I was falling for him but I was afraid to tell him. I wouldn't be able to take it if he didn't eel the same way back. It did seem like he did, he was so patient with me. He understood my need to take it slow. See everyone knew he wasn't a virgin, I was though. I was scared to take that step with him, I had those normal insecurities that I wouldn't be good enough. He squashed those fears. On our 6 months he told me he loved me. Finally at 9 months I slept with him. It was perfect. He was sweet and caring. There was pain but he helped me through it. We were happy, it seemed as nothing could go wrong. I had my family, my friends and a boyfriend who loved me. But life seemed to think I needed something more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Two months later**

Beep! Beep!

Edward just recently got his license and as a present his parents bought him a brand new shiny Volvo. He has taken to picking me up every morning which was good since I didn't have a car yet. I was saving up to buy one but my parents where no help. They thought it was something I should do on my own.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I walked outside.

I looked and seen an empty backseat.

"Hey, wheres Alice?" I asked as I gave him a quick peck.

"Emmet is going to be taking Rose to school so Jasper has the car to himself and is now picking Alice up." he replied.

"Oh. Can we hurry and get to school I'm not feeling all that good."

"Are you alright? Your not sick or anything are you?" he asked worriedly

"No I think I just have the stomach bug. I was up all night throwing up."

"Well shouldn't you stay home? Are you still sick?"

"Edward relax I'm fine I'm sure its gone by now. Ill let you know if I'm still not feeling well." I reassured him.

By now we reached the school and went off our separate ways. I met up with Alice and Rosalie in the bathroom before the bell rings.

"Bella do you happen to have a tampon or pad?" Alice asked me. "I forgot I was starting today and never grabbed anything and was too embarrassed to ask Jasper to drive me home again."

"Sorry Allie, I don't get mine till-" Wait. I haven't gotten mine at all. Not since I slept with Edward. Shit wait does that mean I could be pregnant? No, maybe I'm just counting wrong.

We used a condom.

Condoms can break though.

No. I couldn't be pregnant. But what if I was? NO! I cant be that girl. I have my whole life in front of me. Then there was Edward, what would he say.

Ugh. Stop freaking out. I don't even know if I am pregnant.

"Bella?" Rose asked.

"I...I haven't had my period since before sleeping with Edward 2 months ago." I explained shakily.

"Wait what? So your pregnant? How long have you known?" Alice asked a little angrily.

"I only just realized it. Oh god what if I am?" I was starting to freak out.

Her face softened.

"Don't worry Bella. Rose and I are here for you no matter what." She gently said.

"Okay well you want to know as soon as possible so lets skip first period and go to the store now." Always leave it up to Rose for a plan. And a way to get out of class. If I wasn't so nervous I would have made a comment on that.

We were able to sneak off school grounds pretty easy. As we made our way to the store I kept thinking about what it would be like to be pregnant. But I was almost positive of what I would do with or without Edwards help.

I was too embarrassed to go and buy it myself so I had Rose do it for me. We went back to her house since she had no parents around. I was to pee on a stick and it was pretty simple wait 5 minutes and see if it said positive or negative. Pregnant or Not pregnant.

These 5 minutes were probably the longest in my life. Once the timer we set went off I was frozen. What ever it said would change my life forever. A part of me wanted it to be negative but there was a small part that wanted it to be positive. I would be carrying Edward Cullens baby something I always pictured of doing. Yea granted way in the future but still dreamed of it.

I was only a freshman though. Yeah it was almost the summer but still. No way we would be ready for this.

I need to stop thinking about this. I don't even know if I am pregnant or not.

I picked it up and there flashing at me were the words Positive.

I was pregnant. Isabella Swan, pregnant with Edward Cullens baby. Hell must have frozen over because I was not suppose to be this kind of girl. The one that got knocked up in high school. But I did.

And its not much of a decision of what to do. I could never in my life get an abortion. My parents might say other wise though. But it was my choice. I am going to keep this baby. Give it life. My only hope was Edward would be around to help.

"Its positive guys."

They both gasped.

"So what are you going to do?" They asked

"Keep the baby. Hope Edward is okay with it and will be around. But if he isn't then I'm still keeping this baby."

"Well we are here for you no matter what. When are you going to tell him?" Alice asked.

"After I tell my parents. I want to go to the doctor first to make sure that the test was right before I tell him.

We returned to school. Edward realized something was up but saw I wasn't going to talk so didn't pushed it. I went home told my parents. They were angry then disappointed which was worse then being angry. The calmed down once they realized I had thought everything through. Although my nosy little sister Katarina was right there. It wasn't a big deal that she heard but little did I know it would come and bit me in the ass later on.

My mom took me to the doctor where it was confirmed I was indeed pregnant.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**2 weeks later**

I have gotten use to the idea of being pregnant. I was only about 2 months so I didn't have a bump yet. My family was okay with the idea once they realized I planned on staying in school. I still haven't told Edward but Alice and Rose knew I was.

Edward knew something was up but didn't question me on it. He knew I would come to him when I was ready. I wasn't though. I don't think I could ever be ready but I would tell him soon. Tonight.

My parents were working late and I had to babysit my sister. I would tell him then.

After lunch we walked to biology together.

"Hey want to do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Um sure? What?"

"My parents are working late so I'm babysitting Kat. We need some groceries can you drive us there? And maybe stay over till my parents get home?" I asked although I already knew he would. Another thing to add to the list of his perfection.

"Yea sure no problem. We can go right after school and just stop and pick Kat up." he replied.

"Thanks" I gave him a quick kiss. I couldn't help it he was too good. But I was about to ruin his life. There was a chance he wouldn't even stick around so I wanted to get what I could before it was too late.

After school we stopped by my house to pick up Katarina, get the grocery list and some money. While we were there we split up to make the trip go faster. The last thing I needed to get a box of tampons for my mom. I didn't need them anymore. I met back up with Edward and headed to get them.

When I got to the isle and picked up the box my sister yells "Bella didn't you say you didn't need those because of your baby?"

Shit.

"Um what baby? Bella?" Edward asked a little confused.

"Ohhh she didn't tell you. Mommy says shes having a baby. Its growing in her stomach now and in a few months I get to be an Auntie." Katarina said proudly

Great the news I was suppose to say she did for me. I cant really blame her shes only 6.

"Bella what the fuck is she talking about?" He asked angrily. "Are you pregnant?"

I was too scared to answer so I just said "Can we please talk about this when we get home?"

He didn't answer he just when to pay for everything. We loaded it into the car and drove home. It was a silent car ride. The only sound was Kat humming softly in the back round.

When we got to the house we put everything away.

"Kat go upstairs and play." I said.

"Whyy I want to watch TV." she complained.

"You can go watch it in my room."

He started with the questions right away.

"So are you really pregnant?"

"Yea."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long have you known?"

"2 weeks. Alice asked for a tampon at school and that's when I realized I haven't had my period since we had sex. Her and Rose brought me to a store to get a test. We skipped first period. It turned out positive. I wanted to know for sure so I told my parents. They were disappointed but the took me to the doctors."

"So everyone knew before me?" He yelled "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tonight. Kat just beat me to it and I didn't tell you because I was scared. Scared you were going to leave or try and force an option I didn't want."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Before I even knew I was pregnant for sure, I made up my mind that no matter what you said I would keep this baby. Even if you left me. I was scared that you didn't want this child too that I would be left alone to raise him or her. And the chance that you did stay with me I didn't want you to try and force me into an abortion or something." Surprisingly I was strong throughout the conversation. Normally I would be in tears by now.

"You know I wouldnt do something like that Bella." he said gently. "I love you. And if you want this baby then so do I. I would never leave you to do something alone or force you into something."

By now he had brought me into a hug and was comforting me.

"I'm mad that you didn't come and tell me right away. I understand your reasoning though. Please come to me next time if something happens. I don't know why you couldn't in the first place. Did I make you feel like you couldn't?" he asked.

"No of course not. I told you I was scared. You have your whole life in front of you and I just messed it up."

"Bella, you are my life. Nothing else matters."

"I love you." I said

"I love you too. And its sudden, but I love this child too."

Yea life was perfect. We were young but in love. We would be able to handle it. It would be hard and we knew it but we had our family and friends support. We also had each other which is the most important thing. With that we could do anything we wanted.

**The End **

**Hoped you liked it and remember to review.**

**Again this was kind of based on my life. Obviously the names and ages were changed but the scene where Kat told Edward that Bella was pregnant was almost exactly how my boyfriend found out I was pregnant. **

**If you liked this story also check out my other one-shot called I love Him. **


End file.
